Ash and Misty Together Forever
by thedarkknight07
Summary: Ash and Misty Finally get together as a married couple and live the rest of their lives hoping nothing happens. Will something happen? read and find out
1. The proposal

Ch. 1

The Proposal

**Hey guys this my first pokemon story, I've been a fan of pokemon ever since I was a child. my stories are very reader interactive so I may ask you guys for advise or things of that nature. I hope you like my story. please read and review on what you like about the stories. Constructive criticism is very much accepted with me. so enough of me blabbering on about my stories on to the story! **

Ash and Misty are happily engaged to each other and have been for several months now. Ash is the newly appointed pokemon master and Misty is now head of the gym leader organization in the Kanto region. As head of the gym leaders Misty is in charge of payment to the gym leaders and also to keep them in line. Ash has as we all know fulfilled his dream of becoming a pokemon master, with his trusted friend and partner pikachu.

_7 months earlier..._

"Ash"Misty said with a very curious tone in her voice that Ash was unable to pinpoint. "Yes misty what is it?" Ash asked her.

"How long has it been since we've met each other?" Misty asked flashing her emerald eyes at ash's deep brown ones. "um... let's see, we are 27 now and we met when we were 10 so that makes... 17 years now Mist. That's quite some time."

"Yes Ash it is, we've been dating since the day we turned 17... so that's 10 years we've been dating. When in sam hell are you gonna get the nerve to ask me to go further than we are now?" Misty asked looking at her boyfriend with curiosity.

"_Shit, I think she's finding me out!" _Ash thought to himself as he knew that Misty had found out that he had in fact planned a dinner for the two of them in which he was going to put the ring in a glass of champagne and then propose to her. Ash had in fact been planning this over the course of several weeks, planning every little detail so that everything was going to be perfect for the night that he knew that would be the best night of his young life.

"Well Ketchum, I'm waiting." Misty asked as he eyed Ash very carefully knowing he was deep in thought. "Huh, what?" Ash snapped out of his trance and began to stare at Misty trying to look as calm as possible but inside Ash was dying and freaking out of shear terror that Misty had found out.

"Well I umm..." Ash trailed off as he knew he was caught but he was intent upon doing this the right way, seeing as she was his first love and she was all he ever cared about. Ash glanced up at the clock it was a quarter till five and his dinner reservations were at seven. "Mist, I have dinner reservations for the two of us at seven we should get ready for it." Ash was screaming on the inside, terribly nervous at what she might say at dinner that night.

"OH! Ashy that's so sweet of you!" Misty said with sweetness in her voice. Where at are we eating tonight?"

"We have reservations at The Golden Nugget Steakhouse." ash rubbed that back of his neck due to embarrassment that he thought Misty would assume he couldn't afford it in the first place.

"ASH! I know we've been dating for a long time but under no circumstances should you have made a reservation there, you don't have to smother me with love like that sweetheart."

"But I want to Mist, now hurry up we have to be there by seven o'clock or we'll miss the reservation." Ash said to her "Be down here in an hour ok?" Misty could do nothing but nod due to the fact that she was screaming inside that ash had gone to such great lengths to be with her on a night such as this. "_I can't believe he made reservations there, I mean he's done some pretty amazing things in his life to impress me and all but this is down right amazing!" _Misty thought to her self as she began curling her hair the thin curled red locks flowing down past her shoulders. She soon picked out an emerald green dress gown that ash had gotten her when they first began dating to go to his cousin's wedding with. It came with a matching burette that was the same color as the gown. Ash had bought them both at the same time because they matched her eyes.

Ash had gone to the guest room in their house to change into his suit that he got for himself for the wedding of his cousin's. It was a black and white formal dress suit with an emerald color tie that matched Misty's dress and burette. He found himself in a bit of a predicament though, he couldn't seem to tame his raven haired mane. He never was able to but this night was special to him. After about five minutes of trying he couldn't get it to stay down so he gave up and just left it alone. He soon walked down stairs completely dressed and ready to go. he soon found himself pacing in the living room waiting for Misty to come down so they could leave.

"What could possibly be taking that girl so long to get ready?" He thought to himself out loud. He soon heard a voice coming from the top of the stairs he knew it was Misty of course but he couldn't see her.

"What, I can't look beautiful for when my boyfriend takes me to dinner?" She called to Ash from atop the stairs, Ash took this as a surprise when he turns around, low and behold Misty was standing face to face with him completely eye to eye only because of the heels she was wearing made her taller. Ash was in utter shock at how amazing she looked. He couldn't take his eyes of her. They way her hair swayed when she moved her head, how the dress and burette matched her eyes perfectly.

"Uh... Mist?" Ash said, still in utter and complete shock. He began to get tongue tied and couldn't say anything else.

"What is it Ashykins? you don't like it?" She said with a very sweet voice and even made a puppy dog look with her emerald orbs, which Ash was a sucker for. Ash just said nothing and stood there not saying a word, just taking in the look of Misty in the dress he had bought her more than 10 years ago which to his surprise still fit her slim and slender figure. He said nothing of course for fear of getting beaten up.

"Mist... y-you look gorgeous in the dress, I can't eve seem to take my eyes off you right now, you look that amazing!" was all Ash could say, just then a long midnight black limousine pulled up to the front door and honked it's horn which caused Misty to jump at the sound, Ash however just got a very devilish smile on his face.

"Ash Ketchum what did you do?" Mist said glaring at him, all he did was nudge her towards the door and whispered in her ear "Ready to go?" she walked outside and her jaw dropped immediately and she turned around to face ash.

"What's with you today? First you reserve seats for us at the most prestigious restaurant in Cerulean City and now you get a limo?" Misty asked Ash her voice still shocked at the sight of the limo.

"what? I can't do something nice for my girlfriend when I want to?" ash asked her with a smirk on his face because he knew that she would love what he has done for her, after all if she said yes like he thought she would he would be able to do this all time.

Ash and Mist got inside the limo and headed toward the steakhouse. Ash thought his head how he wanted this to go down.

"_Ok, easy ash just calm down, your only about to make the biggest decision of your young life. Ok we are gonna get to the restaurant and we'll sit down and order our food. i'll ask for the best bottle of wine that they have when they bring it to me i'm gonna have the waiter put the ring in misty's glass when I fill it up and we both drink some, she'll notice the ring and i'll grab her hand, get on one knee in front of her."_

Although he couldn't go over how he has going to ask her to marry him. "_Ash chill the fuck out bro, ok let's see? Misty will you marry me? no that's to cheesy. um... Misty I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me? um... yea that'll work I hope."_

Ash was snapped out of his thought bubble by Misty saying "we're here Ash" Misty just looked at him with curiosity, "what's on your mind babe?" Misty asked him with a smile. Ash just nodded and said "nothing at all." They sat down and looked over the menu while the waiter came over and took one look at ash and winked, ash just smiled at the young lad.

"Hello my name is Jared and i'll be your waiter tonight what can I start you off with?" Ash just looked at him, and then a Misty "Uhh I'll have your 8oz, sirloin, Misty what do you want?" Misty looked over the menu and decided she would Roast Beef." Ash and Jared looked at Misty in utter shock. Misty just looked at them and then shrugged it off as if it was nothing

"Oh hey Jared, we'll have the best wine that you have here." The waiter just nodded at walked away. Jared soon brought their food out. The couple at in silence while drinking water waiting for Jared to bring out the wine. Ash knew of course that he had told Jared to wait a little while before bringing the wine out just incase something un-expected happened. ash just looked over at Misty and smiled at her, she did the as he did. All ash could do was stare at Misty's deep emerald eyes, he couldn't shake the feeling something amazing was going to happen here tonight but he just didn't know what. Jared meanwhile was in the kitchen preparing everything for Ash's big announcement. He had the wine and ring ready to go. He slipped the ring into the glass just like Ash had asked and moved out the door to take it to the couple.

Misty was sitting patiently when Jared walked up with a bottle of "Chateau La Tour De Mons C. 1912" She could do nothing but stare at the bottle in pure amazement, she had never seen or even heard of any wine with that title. Jared poured the wine for them. Ash just gulped his down. Misty however took long lingering sips until something hit her lips she soon finished the wine and pulled the mysterious object out of her mouth, Ash saw and took her hand, got on one knee and recited the words "Misty I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me...?"

"Ash..."

**Ohhhh Cliffhanger, sorry guys I had to leave it at that. I'm gonna see about posting the next chapter in about a week. so remember the three r's Read, Right, and Review. but anyway Ash just proposed to Misty.. will she say yes? we'll find out next time on Ash and Misty Together Forever!:D**


	2. The wedding

Ch. 2

**Hey guys i'm back and ready for action. As you all know , in the last chapter Ash proposed to Misty in hopes that she would say yes. I thought heavily on everything about this chapter. I hope to update a story like one ever week or so, at least I hope I can get done with them in time, As you may become aware of I am still in school and sometimes I may be so crammed with homework that writing time becomes very scarce, so please accept my apologies if this ever happens. Enough about my school life and all that stuff and on to the story!**

"Ash..." Misty just stared at him in hopes that he would say something to her, but he didn't and the two just sat there in silence for quite sometime before Misty could no longer back the tears that were itching at the back of her eyes.

"YES! Ash I love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you!" was all Misty could say before she burst into tears of complete happiness and Ash, though he was still in shock grabbed Misty into a huge passionate kiss. Everyone in the restaurant stared at them as if they were crazy until finally realizing what was actually going. The whole restaurant cheered with excitement at what Ash had actually done.

"Well I'll be damned, that young feller over there just asked that sweet girl to marry him." The man walked up to them, his silver eyes brimming with delight. He wore a tall cowboy had and a button up shirt and a bolo tie which was accompanied by dark jeans with a very shiny big belt that said Frank on it with studs in each corner of the belt. he wore a very nice set of boots that were squared at the end, his wife walked up a short time after he did and put her arm on his shoulder.

"My name is Frank Mitchells and I am the owner of this fine establishment, This is my wife Jezebel, we couldn't but over hear that you had just proposed to this young lady over here." He smiled Misty with a big toothy grin, she did this same and they both just looked at Ash to see his reaction. Before Ash could say anything Jared walked up to provide them dessert even thought they didn't order any.

"Hey Jarred, we didn't order any dessert." Ash looked at the man with confusion. He didn't quite understand why this happened until it hit him square in the face when Jarred spoke to him.

"Mr. Ketchum, Frank here asked me to bring you both free dessert for your outstanding accomplishment tonight." was all Jarred said until Ash gently cut him off.

"Jarred I told you don't call me Mr. Ketchum, it's to formal and I don't like it, call me Ash. I've never been one for the formality sort of thing, so if you would please just call me Ash that would be great." was ash's response to what Jarred had said until Frank stepped in and started talking to Ash about what it was like to be a pokemon master, Jezebel was busy talking to Misty about all things girl and what not. Feeling as though he had intruded, Jarred set the plates down and slowly walked away from the two couples.

"Well we really should be on our way. Frank, Jezebel it was very nice meeting you both." Ash said as he got up and took Misty by the hand. He nodded to Frank who just "Just come back anytime, we can get you dinner at half price if you want."

The whole restaurant clapped and cheered at Ash and Misty's engagement. The couple seemed to feel like they were on top of the world. The limo pulled up and Misty just smiled and looked at ash. "Let's go home." Misty said to Ash as they stepped into the limo and left for home.

_"2 weeks later..."_

"Ash I don't know what to do about the wedding, I'm trying to pick the colors and find a caterer for all the food and a baker for the cake. I'm totally stressed out right now!" Misty was on the brink of self destruction. She'd done nothing all week but try to plan their wedding which was 1 1/2 months away from today.

"Baby calm down, your overworking yourself, you need to just take a few minutes and relax, recollect your thoughts. We can talk about colors in a minute ok?" ash tried to calm his distressed fiancé.

"Misty I will leave you in charge of the colors for the wedding, and i'll call the caterer and the baker for the food and the cake."

"_easy old girl, all you have to do is pick the colors. once that's done you can pick your dress and ash's suit. ok umm... purple and black? NO! ugly colors! ok emerald and violet? na to weird. OH I got it, Cerulean and White, gorgeous colors if I do say so myself." _Misty thought, grinning to herself

"_1 1/2 months later... THE WEDDING DAY!" _

Ash was pacing in the guest room screaming on the inside _"What am I gonna do? I'm so nervous, i'm getting married in two hours and I can't stop sweating, and what if I screw up? What if I chock while we're reciting our vows I don't know what to do."_

"Ash, they're ready for you to come down so we can start." Was all Brock said with his head sticking out of the door. "Alright Brock, I'll be down in a minute." Ash said while still pacing in the room back and forth wondering what he was going to do, what was going to happen after this? Will it work out? Ash was walking down the isle saying hello and greeting people when his mom is walking over to him with a brunette girl, Ash just looks puzzled at the sight. Who was this girl?

"Mom who is this?" ash asked his mother in complete puzzlement. "Ash this your second cousin Cari, she's 17, She's Gracie's daughter, you remember Gracie right? my first cousin?." Delia said trying to get the knowledge into her son's thick head. "Oh ok, that's cool, uh it's very nice to meet you Cari." Ash said with a smile.

"Hey Ash what's up man, how've you been?" young man said to ash as he was walking. Ash turned around to find his old friend Aaron, Aaron was a trainer Ash met while in the sinnoh region.

"Hey Aaron how are ya?" Ash asked his old friend "It's been a very long time since we've seen each other hasn't?" Ash and Aaron both laughed at the last time they've seen each other. Aaron took his seat amongst Ash and Misty's other friends waiting for the ceremony to start. Ash and Brock were standing on the alter waiting for Misty. The wedding was a gorgeous color of cerulean and white. The cake was a very tall, three tier cake with blue and white icing. Ash was starting to sweat again, Brock assured him that everything would be just fine. Just then, everyone stood. Misty was standing at the end of the hall. Gorgeous blue and white strapless gown. Her red hair flowing past her shoulders and her emerald eye's sparkling in the light. Misty made her way down the isle with starmy behind her being the flower girl, pikachu was behind her as well carrying the rings. Once at the end of the isle, they took their respective seats at either end f the two isles and Misty stood next to Ash waiting for the pastor to speak.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to witness the bonding between husband and wife in holy matrimony, will you all please be seated. Ash... Misty are you ready? The pastor asked the couple.

"Yes, we are" Misty piped up with a very big smile. Ash just looked at her and laughed to himself. He was completely mesmerized by Misty, she looked so beautiful in her wedding dress.

The father told them to recite their vows next. Ash pulled his out of his pocket first.

"Hey, there's this red haired, green eyed beauty that I fell in love with I can seem to get her out of my head. She's always there just running back and forth, I wanna spend the rest of my life with her and I hope that she wants the same as I do. The best part, I get to wake up and go to sleep next to her everyday. Misty I love you, now and forever..." ash had to stop talking because he was crying tears of happiness. Next it was Misty's turn to recite hers, "Ash your the one I wanna be with for the rest of my life. I wanna wake up every day to your raven hair and your chocolate eyes looking at me. I love everything about you, from the way you greet me when I wake up to your messy raven black hair. Ash I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Ash I love you, always and forever.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ash, you may kiss the bride..."

"WAIT!" a man said from the end of the hallway, everyone looked up to see a slightly average sized man with black hair and chocolate brown eyes just like Ash's. Delia was the first person to recognize him as Giovanni from team rocket

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE GIOVANNI?" Delia was furious at him. she walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "Leave Giovanni, no one wants you here nor do they need you here especially Ash he doesn't need this. You weren't there for him when he was born and you are not going to be here for him now when he gets married.

"Delia, please he needs to know who I am. he needs to know that I've made mistakes in my life, that I've done things I'm not proud of. Leaving you and ash was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Ash soon took note of this and hopped off the alter and looked at the man. A man he didn't know, a man he's never met before.

"What do you mean mom? was he there when I was born?" Ash looked at his mother with a face full of questions.

"D-dad?..."

**Oh sorry guys cliffhanger. well as you can see I brought in three new people that will play key roles in my story. for those of you that don't know. one of the characters in a very well acquainted friend of mine nyislandersgirl. Most of you won't know who or which character she is except her, also shout out to my other friend IAmTheHeroOfTime for being supportive of my writing. So what will happen to Ash and Giovanni? How will this all end up? We'll find out next time on Ash and Misty Together Forever! see ya later. **


	3. He did what now?

Ch. 3

**Hey guys it's me again. just wanted to let you know, you guys are awesome and I love you all. Your what makes this thing happen. Ok so last chapter we found out some very interesting things, Giovanni shows up asking for ash's forgiveness, Ash learns who his father really is. Yes, Ash's father is none other than Giovanni of team rocket. What will Ash do next? Read and find out.**

"D-dad?" Ash asked Giovanni in complete shock at who his father really is.He could do nothing but stare at this man. With the exception of the hair, Ash was the very spitting image of this man, a complete stranger, man he didn't know.

"Yes Ash I'm your father, let me just start off by trying to explain what happened at that day 27 years ago.

"I was very nervous the day you were born. I didn't know what to do Ash, I panicked and I left. I felt that if I couldn't support you and your mother. What use was I? I became leader of this organization. I now seek to right the wrongs and start over, to begin a new life, with you and to be your dad again. Wouldn't you like that son?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOU LEFT ME AND MY MOTHER ALONE AND BY OURSELVES! NO ONE TO SUPPORT LEFT ME 27 YEARS AGO AND NOW YOU WANT TO COME BACK? I DON'T THINK SO! LEAVE NOW OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" though Giovanni showed no signs of moving at all so Ash had to take extreme measures.

"Pikachu, thunder shock now!" Ash told his yellow mouse Pokémon. With contempt towards the man, Pikachu jumped off his chair and shot a ball of yellow at him it hit Giovanni with great force causing him to fly backwards to the ground.

"I see you take after your old man don't you son?" Giovanni told his son smiling at him trying to get his son to talk to him.

"Never call me that again, I haven't been your son for 27 years don't think that just because now you decide to show up at my wedding that you can call me son. Pikachu use volt tackle."

Pika! Pikachu charged the man, his body glowing with bright yellow energy ready to hit the man and knock him out. Just then out of now where you hear someone's voice "Gyrados use Dragon Rage on Pikachu."

Gyrados charged Pikachu hitting the mouse Pokémon to the ground. Ash looked in shock at who had called the attack. It was Misty, of all people Misty?

"Mist, why did you do that?" Ash looked confused at his almost wife.

"Ash Ketchum, I will not have some silly feud between you and your dad go on during our wedding! OUR wedding." Misty glared ash with eyes of contempt. ash couldn't figure out why though. Why had she done this?

Ash walked over to Giovanni and gave him a hand to his feet. Not without throwing him a glace while he did it. "After my wedding is over, we're done, finished, you hear me? I know your just trying to make amends with me right now but I don't want you in my life anymore, you weren't there for me when I was born, you weren't there for me when I was ten and got Pikachu as a starter, you weren't there to congratulate me on becoming a Pokémon master, so why should I need you now?" Ash just helped him to his feet and walked back over to the alter with Misty.

"As I was saying. I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum, you may kiss the bride Ash," said the father, who was generally smiling at the happy couple. Without any further hesitation, Ash pulled Misty into a deep but passionate kiss that lasted more he cares to explain, that got cat calls from just about everyone in the crowd especially May and Dawn who were overjoyed to see their friends together at last.

"It's good to finally see they got married, I was waiting to see when this would happen?"

"Yea I agree dawn, they should've done this a long time ago." May said with glee

May and Dawn were very good friends with Ash, after all they did travel all over the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions with him. They both care for Ash and Misty both.

"ASH! Congratulations" was all Ash heard from the other end of the church until all he saw was a blur of brown and blue and he soon found himself engulfed in a huge hug from May and Dawn.

"Uh? thanks guys? Not that I don't appreciate what your doing it just took my surprise is all." Ash said to the two girls standing next to him. Just then Ash went from being happy to being very angry at the sight of his father.

"Dad I thought I told you to leave, the ceremony is over I want you to leave." Ash looked at his father with contempt. He didn't know what to do

"What am I gonna do?" Ash thought to himself


End file.
